Damn This Pink Smoke
by Shinigami-Mercury
Summary: "LAMBO YOU'RE DEAD!" Just another day in the life of the Vongola. A pointless oneshot that I thought up out of the blue. Enjoy!


**Damn This Pink Smoke **

* * *

Me: Is there a point to this? No. I'm just writing after a while, trying to get back in thr groove and this little idea was the first thing that came to mind. Hope that you enjoy my plotless oneshot! :D :D :D

Ryohei: MERCURY OWNS NOTHING TO THE EXTREME!

Me: Ryohei that sentence doesn't make sense…

Ryohei: TO THE EXTREME! :D

* * *

One day in the Vongola Mansion, there were seven men surrounding a large oval table, littered with many, many, MANY things that they all hated…well maybe except for Knuckle but that was beside the point. Giotto, our very own Vongola Primo, scowled at the offending stacks of unwanted paper that were invading his vision and only helping to dampen his mood further.

He was starting to get sick of all this damn paperwork.

Knuckle sat there looking a bit uncomfortable as his friends glared at the stacks of paper. He looked in front of him to see that his stack was only about an inch thick while the others were at least three feet or higher. He glanced at his stack again and took note that Asari was a bit closer to his share but not by much.

He closed his eyes and prayed silently that God would do something, ANYTHING to distract his friends who were still staring at their "hate pile" with nothing but pure ire. Not a second later did that something happen, although it wasn't exactly what the Sun guardian had expected.

There suddenly was an explosion of pink smoke that enveloped the group, causing the giant stacks of paperwork to fly all across the room, excluding Knuckle's since his stack was small enough to hold down. "What the hell?!" G exclaimed, trying desperately to keep his papers together, although failing miserably.

"LAMBO YOU'RE DEAD!" The seven guardians blinked in surprise by the sudden outburst. A few moments later the smoke cleared to reveal a very annoyed, very angry looking brunette. He looked to be about twenty-five and was wearing a fitting black suit with an orange undershirt and black tie.

"Decimo?" Giotto finally recognized the angry looking man. He had seen Tsuna appear on several different occasions but it had been a while since his last visit. "Primo." Tsuna acknowledged his ancestor but then started to mumble under his breath. It sounded like he was plotting the murder of at least six people, adding a few more as he went on. The aura that surrounded the young Vongola seemed to truly express how pissed he was.

All the guardians, now secretly relieved to have put off such a depressing subject, focused on their new guest relaxing slightly. Whenever he did show up they were always in for an amusing time, or at least a good laugh. "Decimo, what seems to be the problem this time?" Primo asked coolly, trying to figure what had caused his descendant so much distress.

Tsuna stopped talking to himself and replied venomously, "My dear guardians just had to destroy the mansion again…GOD THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MAY COUNTLESS COMPLAINTS AND PAPERWORK I HAVE TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF THOSE FUCKING MORONS?! A WHOLE FUCKING LOT MIND YOU! AND JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO LET THEM HAVE IT, FUCKING LAMBO SENDS ME HERE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He then let out an enraged scream while pulling at his hair.

"Language Decimo." Knuckle replied calmly. The brunette covered his face to muffle his frustrated screams.

A few moments later the first generation guardians had somehow calmed him down and he was now sitting between Knuckle and Asari with a piece of nice, fluffy strawberry shortcake. At first he had stabbed the cake multiple times before taking a bite but as soon as he did he slowly regained his wits and stopped mutilating the poor strawberry delight. The angry face he had on before turned into a cute pout as he finished off his treat.

Knuckle patted his soft hair and said, "Feeling better?" Tsuna nodded and sighed deeply, slamming his head against table after he pushed his plate away. "I don't wanna go back…" Even though the young boss had grown over the years he was still smaller then all of his guardians and had kept some of his babyish looks sometimes making it hard for any of them to take him seriously. In the last few years, Lambo had passed him and used every opportunity to rub it in his face.

"Well that simply won't do. You must go back home. They're all probably worried about you," Giotto replied. Tsuna lifted his head and pouted ever more, making him look even more vulnerable. "I guess so…" He let out another sigh and looked at his watch. He had thirty more seconds till he had to go back.

He nodded and stood up smiling a little. "Time to go teach my guardians a lesson." The angelic smile on his face didn't match the menacing aura that had surrounded him like before. "Thanks for the cake Primo." The room was filled with pink smoke once again and the first generation of guardians stared at the spot the young boss had just been standing before looking in all directions at the paperwork strewn across the room.

Like before the stacks were put back in their proper place and were promptly given death glares once again. Knuckle sighed and started on his share but glanced briefly at Giotto catching man mutter under his breath…

"If only he could've taken all this with him…"

* * *

Me: Again this is my dry attempt at humor and a potty mouth Tuna. Sorry for the terrible and OOCness…

Tsuna: *gives puppy dog eyes* Review please?


End file.
